When vehicle is in motion or during transport, if the cornering speed is too rapid, or the loading is in unbalance, and other reasons may lead to vehicle rollover and can cause the loss of life and property. This accident happens frequently in our daily life.
At present, how to avoid the vehicle rollover has become a big problem (especially for large motorbuses, heavy vehicles, and engineering vehicles) in vehicle industry at home and abroad. The current automatic anti-rollover device, i.e. the publication number: CN01121520.8, and the name of invention: automatic anti-rollover device for cars. It is one kind of automatic anti-rollover devices which can detect the centrifugal acceleration in turnover with an acceleration sensor (judging the rollover tendency based on the centrifugal acceleration) However, despite the centrifugal acceleration during the turnover, there are other various reasons leading to rollover, such as the imbalanced carload, side impact force, the side-direction wind and the road inclination, etc. In addition, at the same centrifugal acceleration, the vehicle with lower barycenter position is safer but not for the vehicle with high barycenter position. In other words, centrifugal acceleration is determined by two parameters—the cornering speed and radius of turning circle, and non-related to the vehicle itself. Therefore, it is not accurate and has limited application scenarios to judge the rollover tendency only based on the centrifugal acceleration detected by the acceleration sensor.
By now, the common way to avoid the vehicle rollover is applied the brakes on the outside wheels of the vehicles. The yaw moment can counteract part of the centrifugal force during the vehicle turning, which can lower the probability of rollover. However, it is only effective for the rollover of cars with low barycenter position, and not for the heavy loades trucks or engineering vehicles with high barycenter position. Therefore, the effect is limited of avoiding the vehicle rollover by applying the brakes on the outside wheels of the vehicles.